pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth Toskala
Kaarina Maria Toskala (born June 28, 1982), better known by her ring-name, Ruth Toskala, is a Canadian professional wrestler, employed by the Professional Grappling Association. Career Early Life Kaarina Toskala was born in Fredericton, New Brunswick, the child of two former Olympians - her parents, Olli Toskala and "Rocket" Ruth Rossiter, met while competing at the 1976 Winter Games. Rossiter was disqualified from the luge when, during a preliminary run, she and her sled escaped the course and knocked over the mayor. Toskala, a ski-jumper, scored poorly in his event when he was attacked mid-jump by a very mean dog. Kaarina followed in her parents' footsteps as a standout athlete from a young age. In 2000, she competed at the World Junior Championships for both wrestling and the heptathlon, finishing fourth in both. Her success in amateur wrestling earned her a full athletic scholarship and a chance at her own Olympic berth. At university, however, she found that she would need to drop at least one weight class to be continue being competitive at the international level. After two years of struggling to make weight, Toskala decided to abandon amateur wrestling and try following in the footsteps of her childhood hero, Abdullah the Butcher. Toskala began spending her scholarship money on different lessons, studying MMA with Dragoslav "Kill Hand" Negomir and pro wrestling with Loverboy Doug Wales. Wales, impressed by her spunk and moxy, soon arranged a spot for her in local independent Hardcore Cartel Xtreme. Early Career Toskala debuted for Montreal's hCx in 2002 as Aurora, Wales' curiously last-nameless kayfabe daughter. Wearing Wales' signature triple-maple leaf, armed his Snow Muffler finish, and partnered with his longtime tag partner, "Glass Tiger" Gordon Campbell, Aurora won over fans as a sunny girl-power-enthusiast whose top was ripped off with Swiss clockwork consistency. Aurora began primarily as Campbell's valet, but her role increased as her ring-work steadily improved. As Toskala developed a reputation as a reliable worker and manager, she also began a promising mixed martial arts career and enrolled in grad school. Her split loyalties forced her to cancel several pro wrestling appearances. In early 2004, Toskala received her first international attention when her Forest City Wrestling match against Jenny Sydal nearly caused the show to end early. Although the match began with the standard chants regarding the women's promiscuity and venereal diseases, it devolved to the throwing of full water bottles and several fans rushing the ring mid-match to run the ropes. After the match, Toskala was soaked by a thrown cup of urine. The next day, Toskala cancelled her upcoming MMA bout and withdrew from grad school, claiming her reason for departure as 'spite.' International Acclaim Soon after, Toskala accepted an invitation to train in Japan with Joshi legend Wholphin Ozawa. There, her skills improved by leaps and bounds, and she gained a small following working under her real name. She was also twice the beneficiary of FCMAWL's attempts to establish a Queen of the Deathmatch tournament. The first tournament featured only three women, the second only two. Neither ever aired. Toskala did win both, however, and remains modestly popular in Japan to this day. She tours the country frequently, and the character of Sex Truck in the popular arcade game LIVE cH@MPION features many of her mannerisms. Upon returning to North America, Toskala dropped the Aurora name and redebuted as Ruth Toskala, the self-proclaimed world's greatest woman wrestler, turned bitter by Those Clowns In Connecticut and their plastic divas. She began entering the ring draped in fake title belts, championships from fictional promotions across Europe and Japan, and crowing about being the Queen of the Deathmatch. The gimmick was successful, and soon the fake title belts were replaced with real ones. Toskala became ubiquitous on the American indie scene and one of the few women on the circuit with name recognition, a testament both to her reputation as a stellar worker and to her work ethic. Throughout much of the 00's, Toskala would wrestle every night of the week, traveling to a different city every morning. In 2008, Toskala signed a contract to work with Liga de Lucha Libre. There, due to not speaking the language, she became a well-loved babyface, closely aligned with the forces of good. Pro Graps Association (2009-) In August of 2009, the PGA entered a talent-sharing agreement with LLL. In exchange for loaning King Falcon back to his home promotion, LLL would train and showcase several PGA students. In addition, at Falcon's request, Toskala would come to America to help show the ropes to the new XX-Division's largely rookie-based roster. After three months of having her debut postponed without pay, Toskala wrestled her first PGA match on November 11th, defeating Wandering Star in a downballot MOTYC. Ruth made three appearances for the company in total, advancing to the finals of the XX-Division Championship tournament, where she gave away all of her title belts, symbolically affirming her commitment to the company. Toskala lost and was released immediately afterwards. One month later, the fans voted Ruth the PGA Rookie of the Year. Seeking to avoid embarrassment, B. Armstrong Ruby offered her a full-time spot on the roster. She celebrated by hurting a man. In wrestling *'As Ruth Toskala' **'Finishing moves' ***''Golden Axe'' (Jumping axe kick) ***''Ladykiller'' (Grounded Spider Twist) **'Signature moves' ***Ground-and-pound punches ***Headbutt to the snoot ***Seated Cattle Mutilation ***Side belly-to-belly suplex ***Stretch Muffler ***Turnbuckle powerbomb **'Nicknames' ***"The Fredericton Phenom" ***"Queen of the Deathmatch" **'Music' ***The Mooney Suzuki - Alive and Amplified - PGA ***Future of the Left - The Lord Hates A Coward - Independents *'As Aurora' **'Finishing moves' ***''Snow Muffler'' (Stretch Muffler with knee to face) ***''Bikini Kill'' (Seated Cattle Mutilation) **'Signature moves' ***Axe kick ***''Le Tigre Suplex'' (Tiger Suplex floated into the Bikini Kill) **'Music' ***The Go! Team - Grip Like a Vice Championships and accomplishments *Liga de Lucha Libre **LLL Intergender Tag Team Championship – with King Falcon *Professional Grappling Association **XX-Division Championship **PGA Junior Heavyweight Championship Category:XX-Division Champions Category:World Junior Heavyweight Champions